Fairy Tail VS One Piece
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: A la recherche de son père adoptif l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail tombe dans un anima les amenant vers l'équipage au chapeau de paille. LuNa et NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail VS One Piece

A bord du Sunny c'était une journée normal en direction de l'île des hommes-poissons, Zoro dormais, Nami dessinait ses cartes, Ussop et Franky inventaient de nouvelles machines, Robin lisait pendant que Sanji lui apportait a manger, Chopper jouait avec Luffy et Brook jouait de la musique, tout était normal et relativement calme pour une fois, Nami soupira de bien être, c 'était tellement rare ce genre de moment paisible ou personnes ne faisait de folies, Quand soudain une immense explosion attira tout l'équipage, il vit un tout petit bateau, et connaissant ce chère Luffy il ne pu s'empecher de demander a aller la bas,

Ce n'etait pas un bateau mais plutot une barque, mais comment avait elle pu se trouver la, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir a son bord des gens ! Luffy sauta sur la barque et alla voir si ils allaient bien, quand un certains mage aux cheveux roses releva la tête et cogna Luffy,

-Manger,,,, Ohhh je peux plus tenir que quelqu'un arrête la mer,,,,

Natsu replongea sa tête sur la barque, pendant qu'un mage de glace ouvrit les yeux, suivi de près par une mage stellaire, Erza regardait le capitaine du Sunny bizarrement,

-Tu pourrais descendre de notre embarcation si te plaît on est déjà beaucoup !

-Vous ne pouvez pas traverser Grand Line avec une barque ! Cria Nami depuis le bateau

-Grand Line ? Demandèrent les mage de Fairy Tail

-C'est quoi sa se mange ? Demanda Natsu

-Mais vous débarquer d'où ? Hurla Nami

-De Fairy Tail, a Magnolia !

-Connais pas et toi Robin ?

-Non

Luffy releva la tête pensif, il avait déjà entendu ce nom Fairy Tail mais ou ? Il adressa un sourire a l'équipage de fortune,

-Venez avec nous !

-Ok approuva toute suite Lucy et Grey

-Il y a de la nourriture ?

-Sannnnjiiiiiiiiiii a mangerrrrrrr

-C'est bon c'est bon j'y vais j'y vais,

Une fois tous a bord, les différents équipages se dévisagèrent et un silence pensant se fit,,,

-Ahhhh un renne qui parle

-Ahhhh un chat qui vole

Happy et Chopper commencèrent a discutaient comme si de rien était, laissant éclater la bulle de stresse, Erza s'avança en fixant Zoro entre les deux une tension de combat se fit sentir tout le monde s'ecarta, et une fraction de seconde plus tard Erza et Zoro se battaient, le combat fut breve juste une attaque, ils rangèrent leurs armes et regardèrent tout le monde attendait patiemment,

-Erza c'est ça ?

-Oui Zoro ?

-Ahhh tu es partante pour un bon rhum ?

-Je te suis,,,

Les compèrent partirent laissant les autres, Chopper s'approcha de Natsu et lui tendit une fiole, contre le mal de mer, quelques minutes après le dragon slayers se leva et commença a cracher du feu, l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'inquiétèrent et Chopper pleura croyant cette tromper,

Lucy rigola suivi de Grey et Happy,

-Ne vous inquiétaient pas il est toujours ainsi, c'est un dragon slayers ! Nous sommes des mages

-Des mages sa se mange demanda Luffy

-Ne me dis pas qu'on a encore atterri dans un autre monde Grey ?

-Alors je ne te dirais pas qu'on a encore atterri dans un autre mon de Lucy,,,

-Une autre monde ? Est ce que par hasard vous n'avait pas passer un tourbillon ? Intervient Robin

-Si un anima pour être exact,nous venons d'un monde que vous appelez Earthland,

-Je vois, dis moi Grey tu pourrais venir avec moi me donnez plus de détails,

-Bien sur

-Luce ! Tu as vu je suis plus malade graçe au renne docteur

-Arrete de sauter comme ça Natsu

-Vous êtes arrives ici pourquoi au juste demanda Nami curieuse

-Pour trouver Igneel

-Un dragon de feu completa Lucy

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et contiunèrent leurs discution pendant que Luffy et Natsu sentaient la nourriture, ils se regardèrent et secouèrent leurs têtes, les jeunes femmes derièrent soupièrent,

-Je crois qu'il

-Je crois qu'il

-Alors il est pareil que le mien ? Demandèrent elles en même temps avant de rire

-Je crois que oui en effet, les même réactions,,,ils vont faire un concours de nourriture,

Elles baisèrent la tête blasé, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se tenir correctement, la journée était passait, les mages de Fairy Tail avait appris énormément de chose sur le monde ou ils se trouvaient, et Robin avait appris tout ce qu'elle voulais sur celui d'Earthland, Arrive au repas, Nami et Lucy couvaient du regard les garçons,

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis qu'il m'as sauvé d'Arlong je crois, sa doit faire bien un ans maintenant et toi ?

-Depuis que je l'es vu pour la première fois,,,

-Mais comment expliquer a ces idiots l'amour ?

-Je connaîtrait la réponse je te la donnerait Nami,,, c'est si dure de restais auprès d'une personne qui ne vous vois que comme une amie de plus qui ne connaît même pas le mot aimer, au moins tu me comprends n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, attends !

La navigatrice du Sunny utilisa son porte vue et grimaça, elle baissa la tête vers l'équipage et hurla,

-Bateau de la Marine, on va l'éviter

-YOSHHHHHH DE L ACTION hurlèrent deux jeunes garçons

-Nooonnnn mais sa va pas ! ripostèrent le reste des membres,

Erza se sorti ses épées tout comme Zoro, Luffy et Natsu craquèrent leurs doigts, ils étaient prêt ! Grey assurait l'arrièrent avec Lucy Nami et Robin,

-On peux vraiment pas avoir une journée de calme, soupira la rousse,

Le bateau de la marine arriva droit sur le Sunny, et le prirent d'assaut mais c'était sans compter l'équipage au chapeau de paille avec l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail réunis ensemble, Le Sunny continua sa route laissant un bateau de la marine a détruit, Lucy et Nami tapaient du pied, ils ne pouvaient pas faire attention et éviter de tout détruire ? Une fois les filles partis Luffy se leva d'un coup en regardant Natsu,

-Dit moi Natsu, depuis combien de temps ?

-La première fois que je lui est pris la mains et toi ?

-Quand je l'ai sauvé, tu crois qu'il faudrait leurs dirent ?

-Pour qu'on se fassent jetaient ? Non merci,,, même si sa me fait mal quand je la vois auprès d'autres hommes, c'est ma Lucy, mais je sais qu'elle ne trouve trop stupide et idiot,,,elle ne voudra jamais rester auprès de moi

-Et pourtant elles ne vous quittent jamais ajouta une voix derrière eux, ils se retournèrent surpris de voir Robin le sourire aux lèvres,

-Tu crois vraiment ? Commencèrent les deux garçons

-J'en suis même sur, affirma l'archéologue

Les deux garçons quittèrent le pont heureux, mais ils étaient tard et les filles couchaient, ils voulaient y aller maintenant mais après tout ils avaient attendus un ans ils pouvaient attendre une nuit, Cette nuit Luffy fit un étrange rêve, Shanks était la une étrange marque aux bras qu'il cachait mais Luffy l'avait vu, il avait demandais ce que c'était il avait répondu « Fairy Tail »,

Natsu était perturbes par l'affiche en face de lui au réveil, un homme capitaine pirate son nom ne lui disait rien Shanks, pourtant il ressemblait tellement a Gildaz, mais bon peux être que c'était son double comme dans le monde d'Edoras ? Il n'aimait pas les questions prises de tête il se leva attiré par l'odeur du petit déjeuner, suivi de près par Luffy, mais étrangement a table ils étaient silencieux, Lucy regarda Natsu et posa une main sur son épaule, pendant que Nami faisait de même

-Tu peux me parler Natsu,

-Il y a un homme qui ressemble beaucoup a Gildaz et sa préoccupe un peu

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve Nami,,, ou plutôt un souvenir j'ai déjà entendu parler de Fairy Tail oui,,, Shanks avait la même marque que vous,,,,

-Shanks comme le type sur l'avis de recherche ?

-Oui Natsu

-Shanks murmura la voix fragile d'Erza

-Tu le connais ?

-C'est le petit frère de Gildaz ! Il avait disparut en mission lorsqu'il était jeune, on la présumer mort mais apparemment il a était propulsé ici tout comme Lisana dans Edoras,

-QUOIIIIIIII ! Gildaz a un frère ?


	2. Edit !

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre mais c'est pour bientôt on remercie le faite que je passe mon bac en candidat libre cette année et qui fait que j'ai arreter les cours pour reviser.

Je tiens a remercie les personnes qui mon envoyer ces reviews, pour les fautes ahhhhh je m'en doutais que j'en avais on peux pas être doué partout même Castle a un correcteur d'orthographe sa fille (lol je suis mordue de cette série en ce moment résultat j'ai pas pu écrire désolée)

Ensuite; je sais que je suis allée trop vite mais au départ je n'ai pas fait exprès de poster cette histoire je la croyais fini, cela ne devrait être qu'une one short, mais je n'avais pas prévu autant de personnages a contrôlé ,je dois dire que même si leurs caractère se ressemble ce n'est pas évident. Donc je risque de la reprendre pour qu'elle soit plus adapter a mes envies ainsi qu'aux votres, en tout cas critiques ou pas je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez poster un commentaire c'est trés agréable.

Ensuite je tiens a ajouter que je ne suis pas du genre a mettre "nakama" a la place" de compagnon etc j'aime le japonais c'est une langue que je voudrais apprendre mais pour moi c'est les histoires en français et pas meelting pote comme je dirais, ok ok je fais une histoire avec de l'italien, bon apres tout c'est aussi une histoire de mafia italienne...Mais je trouve plus plaisent a lire une histoire ou les mots ami, l'equipe du chapeau de paille (meme si c'est long a ecrire ) ne sont pas remplace mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Mistukai : je pense que le lemon pourrait bien apparaitre (perverse va)

Chaussange : Quoiiiiiii subir touts tes fantasmes? Je suis vraiment la seul a écrire une histoire sur one piece/fairy tail? Noooonnnn! Si?

Sinon je suis tout a fait d'accord les histoires de triangle amoureux non merci, je suis pas si sadique que ça et puis désolé mais oui j'ai déjà fait les couples hihi, c'est clicher certes mais bon après tout c'est quand même un peu mon histoire et (ne me frappe pas hein?) mais je GreyLu... je n'aime pas, mais j'ai déjà lu quelques one short sympa sur ce couple...mais genre Natsu aime Lucy Grey aussi elle aime les deux Natsu meurt et dit aime la a ma place... moi je hurle : AU SCANDALE pauvre Natsu pauvre Grey et Lucy ok deux s'aiment mais bon un mort pour qu'une histoire marche... et puis j'adore cette allumette j'y peu rien...j'aime pas le froid c'est viscérale.

Ahhh mais Nami qui frappe personne n'est plus Nami...donc c'etait OBLIGATOIRE ça, pour les deux ans aussi sinon comment je vais pouvoir Shanks sa risque d'être dur ( faut vraiment que je retape cette histoire car si je me souviens bien il y a une faute je dis qu'ils sont aux iles shabondy...ils devraient être donc plus loin pour que cela soit logique)

Donc je suis désolé ni de GreyLu ni d'AceNami (parce que snif il est mort Ace...vu le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine il peux que être mort snif snif) rooo je sais je suis méchante mais j'assume (ou pas)

Et j'essaie en effet d'inclure plus de bagarre que de discutions ou que de l'humour...et oui quand vous avez autant de personnages c'est dure, le cerveau est en surchauffe,surtout a faire attention si tel ou tel personnage a déjà parler etc, alors moi qui marche a l'instinct pour mes écrits pas facile, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne année 2012.

Shi Tsu Michaelis


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, non on ne me tue pas, je n'avais pas la tête ni l'inspiration pour recommencer donc la je l'es je bouge plus du pc jusqu'à ce que je termine cette petite histoire, Je n'ai pas voulu ôter l'ancien chapitre , mais celui ci reprend tout depuis le début, certains passage du 1er y sont, j'espère avoir fait mieux, Et si vous voulais remercier quelqu'un pour le retour d'inspi,,,Charmed oui rien que ça,

J'ai réduit le nombre de personnes je me sens pas avec trop de personnages même si ils ont tous plus ou moins le même caractère,

La tête a moitié dans l'eau le teint vertdâtre, le jeune homme a la chevelure rose n'en mener pas large sur les eaux troubles du nouveau monde, Lucy essayer tant bien que mal de le soulager en lui frottant le dos, elle lui murmura que c'était pour Ignir qu'ils faisaient ça, il remua la tête pour lui faire comprendre son accord avant qu'un haut le cœur le prenne a nouveau,

Erza dormant a point fermer avec Happy dans les bras, Lucy se retourna vers la seul personne de réveillé : Grey il soupira en voyant son meilleur ennemie dans cette état, il mima a Lucy quelques mots pour lui demander pourquoi Wendy ne l'avait pas aider,

-Le troia de marche plus sur Natsu,

Il secoua doucement la tête puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir un peu, suivi de près par une Lucy inquiète pour son ami, Quelque pars non loin de la barque fait de glace par Grey un bateau, avec une tête de lion : le Sunny, son capitaine sur la crête du lion, il fixa intensivement les eaux de GranLine avec une certaine envies,il se sentait attiré par cette direction sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il descendit voir sa navigatrice qui le fixa avec appréhension

-Qui a t'il Luffy ?

-Pourrait on se diriger par là bas demanda son capitaine en lui montrant la direction, Nami regarda son log pos puis leva son regard vers son capitaine légèrement agacés,

-Il n'y a rien la bas Luffy, arrête de vouloir nous embarquer dans des endroits remplis de,,,

-Si te plait Nami il faut que j'aille la bas je le sens interrompit le jeune homme, ces yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur que Nami n'arrivait pas a déchiffré et pourtant elle était la seul a le connaître vraiment par cœur, Son cœur se serra a la vu de son compagnon dans cette état, elle baissa les yeux soupira puis se retourna vers Francky demandant a changer de route, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Luffy elle ne pu que légèrement rougir devant cette air innocent, il leva sa mains vers sa tête puis déposa son chapeau sur la tête de la rousse,

« Je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir alors protèges le de ta folie »

Il se mis a rire devant une Nami furieuse qui lui courra après, puis un choc très léger la fit tomber sur lui, mais au lieu d'être gêné ils se regardèrent et allèrent voir ce que le Sunny avait percuté, Surpris ils tombèrent sur une barque faite de glace ? Luffy sauta sur la barque et alla voir si ils allaient bien, quand un certains mage aux cheveux roses releva la tête et cogna Luffy,

-Manger,,,, Ohhh je peux plus tenir que quelqu'un arrête la mer,,,,

Natsu replongea sa tête sur la barque, pendant qu'un mage de glace ouvrit les yeux, suivi de près par une mage stellaire, Erza regardait le capitaine du Sunny bizarrement,

-Tu pourrais descendre de notre embarcation si te plaît on est déjà beaucoup !

-Vous ne pouvez pas traverser Grand Line avec une barque ! Cria Nami depuis le bateau

-Grand Line ? Demandèrent les mage de Fairy Tail

-C'est quoi sa se mange ? Demanda Natsu

-Mais vous débarquer d'où ? Hurla Nami

-De Fairy Tail, a Magnolia !

-Connais pas et toi Robin ?

-Non

Luffy releva la tête pensif, il avait déjà entendu ce nom Fairy Tail mais ou ? Il adressa un sourire a l'équipage de fortune,-Venez avec nous !

-Ok approuva toute suite Lucy et Grey

-Il y a de la nourriture ?

-Sannnnjiiiiiiiiiii a mangerrrrrrr

-C'est bon c'est bon j'y vais j'y vais,

Une fois tous a bord, les différents équipages se dévisagèrent et un silence pensant se fit,,,

-Ahhhh un renne qui parle

-Ahhhh un chat qui vole

Happy et Chopper commencèrent a discutaient comme si de rien était, laissant éclater la bulle de stresse, Erza s'avança en fixant Zoro entre les deux une tension de combat se fit sentir tout le monde s'écarta, et une fraction de seconde plus tard Erza et Zoro se battaient, le combat fut brève juste une attaque, ils rangèrent leurs armes et regardèrent tout le monde attendait patiemment, Natsu et Grey avec un sourire aux lèvres, une Lucy se préparent a des excuses pour ses compagnons, Puis les deux adversaires se sourirent,

-Tu es pas mal comme sabreur, tu t'appelle ?

-Erza, je ne maîtrise pas que mon katana, j'ai pleins d'autre lames,

Une lueur de défis et de joies apparut dans l'œil de Zoro il tendis sa mains se présentant sans plus de cérémonie ils partirent, Lucy laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, ils n'etaient plus seul dans ce monde, et cette équipage malgré tout sembler familier comme si elle était a Fairy Tail elle tourna la tête vers la fameuse Nami qui poussa un soupire elle aussi, se frottant les temps doucement, elle murmura

« Ils vont me rendre chèvres cette équipage »

« Mais tu ne serais pas mieux ailleurs qu'ici je me trompe » Ajouta Lucy doucement a son intention elle croisa le regard tendre de la jeune femme et son sourire répondit a la question de la jeune mage, Chopper s'approcha de Natsu et lui tendit une fiole, contre le mal de mer, quelques minutes après le dragon slayers se leva et commença a cracher du feu, l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'inquiétèrent et Chopper pleura croyant cette tromper,

Lucy rigola suivi de Grey et Happy,

-Ne vous inquiétaient pas il est toujours ainsi, c'est un dragon slayers ! Nous sommes des mages, nous venons d'un autre monde, grâce a des portails,c'est un peu,,,complexe

Lucy se retourna vers ses amis pour chercher de l'aide pour l'explication quand elle vit qu'elle était seul a essayer d'expliquer, mais seul Nami et Robin l'écouter, Elle souffla un bon coup et raconta toute son histoire,Elles fut rejoins par Natsu qui enlaça tendrement son amie la faisant rougir,

-Luce ! Tu as vu je suis plus malade grâce au renne docteur

-Arrete de sauter comme ça Natsu

-Vous êtes arrives ici pourquoi au juste demanda Nami curieuse

-Pour trouver Igneel

-Un dragon de feu completa Lucy

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et continuèrent leurs discutions pendant que Luffy et Natsu sentaient la nourriture, ils se regardèrent et secouèrent leurs têtes, les jeunes femmes derrière soupirent,

-Je crois qu'il

-Je crois qu'il

-Alors il est pareil que le mien ? Demandèrent elles en même temps avant de rire

-Je crois que oui en effet, les même réactions,,,ils vont faire un concours de nourriture,

Elles baisèrent la tête blasé, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se tenir correctement, la journée était passait, les mages de Fairy Tail avait appris énormément de chose sur le monde ou ils se trouvaient, et Robin avait appris tout ce qu'elle voulais sur celui d'Earthland,une attaque de bateau pirate plus tard des rire et complicité gagné, voilà le lot des équipe de Fairy Tail et de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, Arrivé au repas Nami et Lucy informèrent la découverte d'une nouvelle île, ils arrivèrent demain dans la matinée, Lucy remarqua l'air songeur de Luffy ainsi que Nami, Robin c'était installer vers les arbres de Nami pour lire un peu, un café fument sur la petite table après le repas, elle entendit clairement deux jeunes hommes très similaires parler,

-Il y a deux ans j'ai perdu mon frère, toi tu as la chance de pouvoir retrouver ton père adoptif pour moi il est mort dans mes bras, tu sais je fais le fou, je crie partout je veux toujours aller au danger mais,,,j'ai l'impression que dans ces moments la je vois mon frère Ace,

-J'aimerais être sur que mon père soit en vie, je lui en veux, de m'avoir abandonner laisser derière lui, mais d'un autre cote je n'aurais pas connu Fairy Tail ils sont ma,,,

-Ta famille ajouta un Luffy plus que sérieux,

Robin observa la scène de loin a la fois choqué et heureuse d'en savoir plus sur Luffy, il était rare que leur capitaine avoue ce qu'il ressentait, le voir le faire avec autant de facilité avec ce jeune homme serra le cœur de Robin, elle pensait qu'il se retournerait vers eux plutot qu'un inconnu mais en ayant compris l'histoire du mage de feu elle ne pu que comprendre, Leurs peines leurs parcours étaient similaires, elle se reposa dans son siège un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, en ce disant que le destin ou le D, avait du bon,Luffy observa l'île son impatience revient au galo tout comme Natsu, mais un hoque de surprise fit sursaute la mage vers son compagnons, il se dirigea vers le pont et pris les jumelles pour confirmer ses craintes, les mains serrant le bois du Sunny Natsu se retourna vers la cuisine et appela a l'intérieure, Nami fut la première sur le pont regardant Natsu pour comprendre il secoua la tête en direction de Luffy, celui ci ne bouger toujours pas, on voyait a présent ses phalanges devenir toutes blanches, ces yeux toujours chaleureux pour ses amis étaient figé dans un mélange de peur de joie et de tristesse immense, Nami s'approche doucement de son capitaine posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta sans pour autant décrocher son regard au loin, elle lui frotta doucement le dos murmurant des paroles que seuls les deux jeunes gens puisse entendre, Lucy s'était instinctivement collé a Natsu il lui pris sa mains dans la sienne, apprécient sa douce chaleur, même après un jour l'équipe de Fairy Tail avait bien cerné Luffy et son comportement n'était pas de bon augure, Luffy parla d'une voix enrailler laissant voir tout son chagrin,

-Ace,,,

Tout le monde compris alors pourquoi le capitaine c'était renfermer sur lui même, Nami réussi a prendre les jumelles et regarda elle sursauta mais pris sur elle, pour soutenir son ami,elle se retourna les larmes coulant sur ses joues silencieusement,

-C'est la tombe d'Ace,

L'heure du coucher fut réclamer avec joies pour tout le monde même si il fut dure a trouver, Nami était rester sur le pont avec Luffy après le départ de l'équipage,il avait agripper sa main ne la serrant pas plus que nécessaire,mais il chercher un lien physique, il avait tellement besoin d'elle en ce moment précis, après toutes ces épreuves l'avoir encore la près de lui le soulagea, Il nicha sa tête dans le coup de la navigatrice, elle ne savait comment réagir, soupiré d'aise alors que son ami était triste, non pas le bon choix, ne pas bouger être comme une statue, non il le prendrait mal elle décida de se laisser aller et caressa doucement sa main dans la sienne faisant des cercles dessus, petite ce simple geste la calmer, Luffy leva sa mains vers ses longs cheveux et pris une mèches, d'une voix rauque et terriblement sexy il annonça

-Tu as bien fait de te laisser poussé les cheveux tu es plus jolie comme ça,

Nami avait chaud très chaud, elle se mit a gémir lorsqu'il descendit sa mains sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres,elle essaya de retrouver sa raison, oui elle avait un faible pour son imbécile de capitaine mais elle n'aller pas se laisser faire même si il était triste, elle se prépara a le frapper lorsqu'il se recula de lui même, sa réaction fit mal a Nami, elle rejeté non mais,,,,après tout elle n'aller pas le laisser faire alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Elle le regarda pour voir les yeux clos de son capitaine, elle lui souris tendrement,replaça son chapeau sur sa tête, quand Robin arriva avec une couverture,

-Je pense que comme il te tiens vous allez dormir ici, tiens tu risques d'avoir froid

-Merci

Robin parti laissant une Nami toute rouge de gêne, elle aurait très bien pu se levé mais ne le voulant pas et se couvra elle est son capitaine pour en profiter,Le lendemain elle se réveilla non pas sur le pont mais dans son lit, elle secoua sa tête se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêver, mais au moment ou elle entendu crier Natsu et Luffy elle se ravisa, Lucy arriva au même moment,Elle l'interrogea du regard vers son lit

-C'est Luffy qui ta ramène ce matin, je venais te prévenir qu'on arriver au abord de l'île,et pour répondre a ta question il a l'air d'aller mieux,

Les filles allèrent sur le pont,tout le monde étaient a la fois impatient de poser pieds sur terre ferme et en même temps inquiet par rapport a Luffy, celui ci se retourna vers Nami et pris d'office sa main comme pour lui donner du courage, il avait besoin de se sentir aussi fort que la veille, il secoua légèrement ses mains pour empêcher de trembler, mais Nami posa sa mains sur les leurs jointes pour lui offrir un sourire éclatant, tout le monde descendit pour aller voir la tombe d'Ace et Barbe Blanche, Mais une nouvelle surprise fit sursauté Erza et Luffy, un homme avec un long manteau un haki du Roi un certain charisme, assis devant eux un biché de sake dans son unique mains un sourire aux lèvres vers Luffy,

-Shanks murmura Luffy et Erza

L'empereur du nouveau monde se retourna alors vers l'équipe de Fairy Tail qui était en retrait son regard devient froid et dur, Grey et Natsu se préparèrent au combat, mais en un instant un éclair de nostalgie passa dans le regard de l'homme,

-Erza,,,,mais que fait tu la ? Et la ce n'est pas Natsu et Grey ?

-Tu les connais Shanks ajouta Luffy quand un souvenir revient en mémoire, il regarda alors affolé son mentor,

-Tu es des leurs,,,

-Oui je suis un mage de Fairy Tail du moins l'était

Natsu baissa ses poings ainsi que Grey cherchant dans lerus mémoires qui était cette homme pourtant familier mais avant qu'ils ne trouve ce fut Lucy qui s'avança

-Tu es le frère disparu de Gildaz je me trompe ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou a toutes (et tous qui sait?) bon comme vous voyez j'ai pas attendu des mois pour vous pondre la suite, mais comme je l'avais prévu cette histoire a la base une OS sera composer de trois chapitre. Je remercie ma Beta pour la correction de mes horribles fautes. Petite dédicasse a mon petit frère que j'aime tout fort et qui me fais penser a Natsu.

Alors que le repas venait de s'achever, Robin fut la première à quitter la pièce pour prendre son café près des mandariniers de Nami avec un bon bouquin. Sanji faisait la vaiselle a l'aide de Chopper pendant que Brook jouait un air de violon, Zoro et Erza parlaient entre eux, tandis que Francky Ussop montrait à Grey toutes leurs inventions. Lucy et Nami regardaient leurs amis, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. La première se retourna pour chercher son compagnon de toujours : Natsu. Mais elle ne vit que son écharpe au coup du propriétaire allant dehors avec un chapeau de paille à ses côtés. Elle posa son regard sur Happy qui dormait sur ses genoux.

« - Je suis contente, ça a l'air de bien se passer. C'est calme, pour une fois

- C'est vrai que Luffy est d'habitude plus enjoué a l'idée d'aller sur une nouvelle île.

-Oui j'ai remarqué vos regards. Ils étaient troublés non ?

- Disons que si nous sommes tombé sur vous et pars extension sur cette ile c'est grâce à l'intuition de Luffy. Mais je ne sais pas … J'ai un étrange sentiment. Comme si un changement s'opérait. C'est stupide, oublions ça. Et si tu me racontais pour Natsu ? demanda Nami une lueur de malice dans le regard. »

Lucy commençait à avoir très chaud et très froid. Les deux en même temps. Sa respiration se bloquait. Elle répondit en buttant sur ses mots :

« - M-mais ... mais de qu-quoi t-t-tu tu p-p-pa-parles ?! Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je parlais seulement de Natsu, et non de vous deux. »

Ce coup-ci, la jeune pirate ricana devant l'air dépité de la mage aux clés. Cette dernière baissait la tête et ses cheveux blonds cachaient en partis son visage rougis. Sa réaction fit pétiller les yeux de curiosité de la navigatrice.

« - J-Je … crois ... non : Je sais que j'aime ce dragon. Ouf ! Ça fait du bien de le dire.

- Et si l'autre concerné le savait se serais mieux non ? J'ai vu comme il te touchait et te regardais, tous les gestes qu'il fait. Dans sa langue, tu es "comme une boisson de feu bien appétissante". »

Lucy ria doucement mais au moment où elle voulut répondre Natsu entra dans la pièce, le regard inquiet, cherchant les compagnons de Luffy. Lucy se leva réveillant au passage Happy. Elle s'approcha de son ami pour le questionner.

« - Luffy je sais pas il ont parler et puis il a regardé ile et il est bloquer ! »

Tout l'équipage se précipita dehors. Nami fut celle qui alla le calmer. Natsu, sentant le besoin de la mage stellaire d'être réconforter se rapprocha d'elle en passant discrètement une main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant au maximum de lui. Il aimait son contact, son odeur de miel et de soleil avec une touche de fleurs, comme un bouquet en plein été. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle était faite pour lui. Lucy glissa sa main dans celle de Natsu, remarquant à ce moment que ses mains étaient petites comparés aux siennes. Mais elle ne se sentait que mieux protéger. Une fois l'histoire de Luffy résolu le groupe se dispersa. Sachant que seul Nami pourrait le consoler. Lucy laissa les garçons et parti se coucher. Robin travaillait dans son bureau et Erza dormait déjà. Elle se glissa dans son lit, soupirant de bien-être. Seulement la blonde ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son esprit s'égara auprès d'un mage à la chevelure rose. Ses souvenirs arrivèrent en masse, il y avait toujours Natsu. Elle s'était longtemps interroger sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Le matin arriva bien vite et lorsque la blonde s'était réveillée avec le dit mage dans son lit, sa seule pensée fut qu'elle le trouvait beau. Tellement beau. Elle aurait voulu un réveil comme celui-ci chaque matin. La mage céleste fut surprise par ses propres pensées. C'était ce moment que le mage de feu avait pris pour se réveiller. Sans coup de sa chère mage aux étoiles. Il se releva et voyant son amie le regard dans le vide il la secoua légèrement. Le rose lui avoua presque paniquer qu'il préférait largement se faire jeter dehors à coups de pieds que son silence. Elle avait juste sourit. Ce fut comme un rapport tacite entre eux, plus aucun coups et toujours un mage au réveille.

"On a jamais eu besoin de se dire les choses, juste avec les gestes et les regards on se comprenait mais ... "

Mais la jeune fille n'en était pas moins fleur bleue. Elle rêvait d'un prince en armure chevauchant un cheval blanc qui puisse les emmené tout deux galoper sur la plage au soleil couchant. Et voilà qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du dragon. Le dragon censé la garder dans une tour, éloigné de tout. Il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à une super déclaration. Après tout dans les contes, le dragon est un personnage rustre qui n'est pas très doué avec les mots. Lucy poussa un énième soupire de frustration sur sa relation plus que complexe avec Natsu. Se sachant trop timide pour faire le premier pas et Natsu trop … trop Natsu quoi, elle se doutait que sa situation ne changerait jamais. Le rapprochement ne viendrait pas du mage. Lucy pensait bien qu'il ne connaissait rien dans les thermes de l'amour. Pour lui amitié et famille était la même chose. Alors qu'elle, elle sentait la différence qu'il avait avec Erza, Lisanna, Marijane ou même elle. Seulement elle se voyait mal allez vers lui et dire : "ouais écoute Natsu tu es amoureux de moi j'en suis presque sur me rejette pas ». Non, ce n'était pas le genre de la mage. Elle allait commencer à s'endormir toujours en rageant car son compagnon occupait un peu trop son esprit à son goût mais Erza étant là, peu de chance pour le voir apparaitre. Elle aurait tellement aimé pour tant. Dommage. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Lucy n'ouvrit pas les yeux pensant à Nami qui venait rendre une visite surprise nocturne mais une odeur trop familière arriva jusqu'à son nez, lui procurant de doux frissons. Celle d'un feu de bois et des épices fort. Elle se poussa au bord du lit pour lui laisser de la place. Elle sentait son sourire s'agrandir lorsqu'il s'installa et la pris dans ses bras forts. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un geste pour lier leurs vies. Mais trop timides l'un comme l'autre, qui ferait le premier pas ? Lucy ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer mais elle tomba sur les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle rougit. Ils lièrent leurs doigts ensembles, se collant l'un contre l'autre, comme un puzzle enfin réunis, leurs soupirs de bien être fit rire l'autre, alors que Lucy pensait s'endormir encore une nuit sans avoir expliqué clairement ses sentiments, Natsu embrassa son front. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et surement aussi de contentement.

« - Natsu ...

- Luce il faut que je te dise un truc. C'est important. »

Le cœur de la mage cessa de battre un court instant. Pas de la joie ou l'espoir qu'il se dévoile mais plutôt la peur de perdre cette complicité. Elle ne pût retenir les larmes qui se formaient aux creux de ses yeux. Natsu sentait cette odeur de salé qu'il détestait tant quand elle provenait de Lucy. Il essuya ses larmes mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit il fut interrompu par Lucy :

« -Je t'aime. »

Elle l'avait dit comme ça. Sans réfléchir. Ou plutôt ça lui avait échappé. Oups.

« - Je sais. Et m-moi aussi.

- Mais co- enfin … pour ... comment … HEIN ?

- Pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi tu n'arrives plus à parler ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Luce. Je peux te le dire et te le redire si tu veux.

- J-J'ai bien compris ça mais … hum …

- Luce tu me connais, tu le sais que je suis plus sérieux qu'il n'y parait_. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de la part sur mage._ Je ne me suis pas trompé sur notre relation ? Dit moi que je ne fais pas fausse route !

- Idiot. Tu en as mis du temps. _répondit la mage comblé de bonheur et de joie en embrassant le mage de feu.__»_

Leur baiser était doux et tendre, cherchant l'autre, se découvrant. C'était pour l'un comme pour l'autre un instant magique. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ! Puis, leurs baisés se firent plus fougueux. Certains étaient plus chastes. Les mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Pas de peur. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en l'autre. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire était la continuité de leurs sentiments, de leur envie : ne faire qu'un. Natsu se redressa pour regarder sa mage, oui sa douce et tendre mage. Il pouvait le dire : elle était sienne. Une lueur de plaisir, de désir et d'amour au fond de ses yeux chocolat le firent fondre. Il savait que c'était elle et pas une autre. Il c'était décidé : il allait le faire. Le mage se releva donc sous le regard surpris de Lucy. Elle ouvrit la bouche lorsque la voix rauque et sensuelle de Natsu chatouilla ses sens et lui firent tout oublier hormis lui. Hormis eux.

« - Il existe un rite chez les dragons, pour choisir leurs partenaires. Ignir me la appris. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer _…__ Natsu soupira avant de reprendre_, lorsque nous faisons plus qu'un la première fois, nous pouvons choisir de mêlé notre essence magique avec notre partenaire. un seau se met alors en place, il nous permet alors d'être lié. Un peu comme un mariage. Mais il n'y a pas que notre essence magique. Notre essence vitale également est liée. On ressent la douleur de l'autre. Je pourrais tout comme toi tu le pourras te trouver, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre choses qu'Ignir ne m'a pas expliqué. C'est un sort très puissant pour les âmes-sœurs. Mais il est aussi dangereux car il peut mettre ta vie en danger si la mienne l'est. Tu le sentiras lorsque je suis en danger ou blessé. Je voudrais partager ça avec toi mais _... Il se retourna pour ne pas faire face __à__ Lucy_. Laisse tomber. Oublie. C'est trop ...

- Je veux le faire Natsu.

- Mais...

- Pas de ''mais''. Si tu me la expliqué c'est que tu sais tout comme moi que je t'aime plus que tout. Maintenant que tu me l'as proposé et expliqué, tu ne peux plus reculer. Je serais très heureuse d'être tienne pour toujours. »

Elle sera le dragon slayer dans ses bras fins. Les deux amants s'allongèrent et commencèrent le rituel.

Vers 5h du matin la porte grinça à nouveau, Lucy ouvrit les yeux puis vit une masse devant la porte. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, elle vit alors Luffy porter Nami. Il la déposa sur le lit à côté du sien. Le capitaine recouvrera sa camarade et repartit sans avoir remarqué le couple à côté. Vers 7h Natsu fut réveillé par une tornade nommé Erza. La mage aux armures le jeta dehors, pensant qu'il avait encore embêté Lucy. Cette dernière, affolée, essaya d'expliquer à son amie les mains devant elle. La mage aux armures pris le poignet gauche de celle-ci et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Sur le poignet de Lucy une sorte de tatouage avec un dragon rouge vif. Elle releva son regard sévère vers la blonde qui souriait a la vue de ce seau.

Evidemment l'incident du réveille fut un sujet au petit déjeuner. Luffy avait remarqué le tatouage sur le poignet de Natsu qui lui avait expliqué la signification du dit seau. Lucy fut celle qui alla réveiller Nami, les garçons préparant l'arrivée sur l'île. Mais l'équipe de Fairy Tail ne s'attendait pas à voir un vieil ami ici, dans ce monde. Ce fut Lucy qui posa la question tant redouté :

« - Tu es le frère disparu de Gildartz, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Empereur du nouveau monde approuva et grand silence ce fit. Luffy et Erza s'approchèrent et le prirent naturellement dans leurs bras.


End file.
